


One last call

by thatguyfromthatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Darkness, Death, Heavy Angst, Misunderstanding, a very sad dean, all the bad things, but it could be interpreted as that..., god I suck at tags, lemme think, not THE darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguyfromthatthing/pseuds/thatguyfromthatthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is dying and instead of calling for help, they call person B to tell them that they love them one last time but without telling them that they are on the verge of death. BUT because I'm a sadist, this is going to be the first time that they confess their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel lay on the ground, surrounded by tall grass and vegetation all around him. He closed his eyes, wheezing, before he let out a shaky sigh. The stars stared and faintly glowed at him, as he slowly felt the remnants of his grace fade and chip away. He could see the blue glow slowly escaping his dry and chapped lips, floating toward the moon, but never quite reaching it. He closed his eyes, accepting that this was his fate. Lying on the side of a road, fading out of existence with only his own short breaths and the sound the sound of nature to accompany him. No one would miss him, he was never much help anyway. Sam and Dean were the real heroes. He was just there to provide them with what they needed before he slipped away, no longer of importance.  
The fallen angel’s eyes shot open as realization hit him. He never got to tell Dean the truth. He weakly reached in to his pocket and pulled out his phone. He fumbled with the keys before managing to dial Dean’s number. He didn’t need to check, he had learned it by heart over the years of standing by his side. He couldn’t die knowing that he was a coward for never telling the man how he felt. Besides, his conscience would be cleared and if Dean didn’t feel the same way… Castiel chuckled. Of course the man didn’t feel the same way. The angel was just there to help, he was expendable. There was no profound bond or anything between them. He waited anxiously as the breeze picked up and slowly caressed his face, as if it was comforting him of what was about to happen.  
“Hello?”  
Castiel took in a deep breath before answering. “Hello Dean.” On the other side of the line, he heard Dean chuckling. “Oh, hey man. Where are you? Me and Sam were just about to head out to look for you”. The faint sound of someone opening a beer resonated through the line. “Dean, there’s something I should tell you” the angel started, fear and dread slowly taking place in his heart. “Yeah?” “Well, I-Um” He heard Dean laughing on the other side, and that only sound managed to calm Castiel erratic heart. “Come on Cas! What’s got you acting so nervous?” the man joked, oblivious of what was happening to the angel at the moment. Cas coughed out some grace before answering: “I have something to tell. Right now seemed to be the most convenient time, because you and Sam may not hear from me for a while”. He waited for the man so answer. “Cas, what is it?”The joking tone was gone and replaced by a much more serious one, one that was more fitting for the moment. Castiel laid his head on the soft grace and gazed at the stars. He dampened his botton lip before starting his story “Dean, when God first created humans, the angels thought low of your race and wanted nothing to do with you” He waited for the man to say something, but as the silence stretched on, he continued. “ I must admit, I had the same opinion as them. But one day, God came to us and told us that he had created to Righteous Man. A man who would save and claim the world someday. Who knew that you would conquer something else entirely? When humans were first placed on earth, all the angels observed them, but I only wanted to see who you were. Millennia’s passed and still, you hadn’t stepped on the soil of earth. But when you did make your appearance, the angels never let out their sight. Soon , the apocalypse was near and so we met. You fascinated me. I never understood why you went to hell and back for your brother and why he would do the same for you. But slowly, I began to understand. I began to feel. Then I was faced with a tough decision, but I remained at you side through it all.” He stopped, interrupted by a painful cough that turned into wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. “Cas, you okay?” Dean asked, worry painfully obvious in his tone. “I’m fine” Cas dismissively waved the worry aside and resumed his story “ The years I have passed by your side were the best in my long life, and I wanted to thank you for it.” “Cas, is everything okay?” Dean asked again, panic slowly replacing the worry eating at his heart. “Dean, don’t worry and let me finish. I wanted to tell you that your destiny might have been to conquer Lucifer, but you caught something else.” “And whar’s that?” Dean joked, trying to sound jovial, but failing at it. Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the reaction of the other man. “My heart” he breathed out softly. The silence was enough to bring tears to his eyes, and the angel cursed himself for it. He was nothing to Dean, just a friend, nothing more, ever. “I’m sorry” the angel whispered out weakly. “Cas, wait don’t-“ Click. The fallen angel let the phone slip out his hand and fall on the grass with a soft thud. He lifted his gazed towards the stars. Hot tears rolled down his face but he didn’t have the energy to wipe them away. He tried to console himself.  
You’re nothing more than a tool Castiel.  
They only used you.  
Of course he wasn’t going to feel the same way.  
You’re expendable.  
His eyes fluttered shut as the last drop of his grace slipped passed through his chapped lips and curled towards the sky. The stars watched with pity.


	2. One last call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Dean's POV.   
> I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes its really late and i need to sleep

Dean paced through the bunker, lips pulled into a frown. Every now and then, he would glance to the door, but every time, he would be disappointed to see that no one stepped in. He worried his bottom lip as he thought about what could have gone wrong. Cas wasn’t one to show up late. ‘Maybe he got hurt?’ he quickly shook the train of thought away, knowing that it would only fuel the ever growing dread pooling in his stomach. “Dean. What’s wrong?” The man turned around, greeted by the sight of his brother looking at him, bears in both hands. Dean sighed and slumped in the nearest chair. He ran a hand in his hair in a feeble attempt to ease the mess. “It’s Cas, he hasn’t called or showed up yet” He admitted, nervously picking at his cuticles. He didn’t look up as Sam sat down next to him, handing him a beer. “He’ll be fine, it’s Cas!” the taller man assured “besides if something bad did happen, he has his phone, and he has your number memorized~”he sang in a teasing tone. Dean felt his face burning as he snatched the bottle from his brother’s hand. “Shut up” he grumbled, getting up and moving towards the door. He heard Sam laughing as he walked outside. Dean scoffed at his brother’s antics before settling down on the bark of a tree. He closed his eyes, humming, as the brise gently picked up, caressing his face in a soothing manner. It wasn’t every day that he got to relax. Still, he was still on edge, waiting for a certain someone to call. He was just about to get up and convince Sam to help him look for Cas when he felt something. Buzz. Buzz. Snapped out of his trance, he sighed as he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh. Irritated, he pulled out the device and asked “Hello?” He heard someone taking a deep breath before answering. “Hello Dean” Dean chuckled when he realized that it was none other than Cas. “Oh, hey man. Where are you? Me and Sam were just about to head out to look for you” he said, sitting back down, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He always felt light headed and giddy around the angel, even if he only got to hear that man’s deep and gravelly voice. Of course, he would NEVER mention that to Sam, or the fallen angel. “Dean, there’s something I should tell you” “Yeah?” he asked, anxious to hear what the man had to say. Dean laid back, his back against the bark of the tree and waited for the answer. “Well, I-Um”. The man laughed, amused by the angel’s strange attitude. It wasn’t like him to sound unsure. “Come on Cas! What’s got you acting so nervous?” he said, getting comfortable. He heard Cas coughing, and the sound was enough to make him sit up. He dented his brows and frowned, troubled by the cough. Cas wasn’t suppose to get sick. Was he? Before he got to question himself about it , he heard the man say : “I have something to tell. Right now seemed to be the most convenient time, because you and Sam may not hear from me for a while”. Something was definitely wrong. Thoughts ran over and over in his head and worry crept his way into his mind, driving him crazy, before he managed out to ask “Cas, what’s wrong?” There was a silence, before the angel spoke again story “Dean, when God first created humans, the angels thought low of your race and wanted nothing to do with you” The man stared in front of him, confused and worried but said nothing, curiosity taking the best of him, and he remained quiet, not knowing what to say . “ I must admit, I had the same opinion as them. But one day, God came to us and told us that he had created to Righteous Man. A man who would save and claim the world someday. Who knew that you would conquer something else entirely? When humans were first placed on earth, all the angels observed them, but I only wanted to see who you were. Millennia’s passed and still, you hadn’t stepped on the soil of earth. But when you did make your appearance, the angels never let out their sight. Soon , the apocalypse was near and so we met. You fascinated me. I never understood why you went to hell and back for your brother and why he would do the same for you. But slowly, I began to understand. I began to feel. Then I was faced with a tough decision, but I remained at you side through it all.” The story was abruptly interumped by a cough, soon turning into a wheeze. Dean jumped and furrowed his brows. “Cas, you okay?” he asked, body tense, and worry dripping in his tone. “I’m fine” the angel waved aside the worry and picked on where he left off. The man still dreadfully worried but remained silent as the story went on. “ The years I have passed by your side were the best in my long life, and I wanted to thank you for it.” Dean was starting to panic. Cas was talking as is he was saying his goodbyes. He forced his breathing to remain calm. “Cas, is everything okay?” he asked okay, hoping that the angel would have the sense to properly answer. But, of course, that didn’t happen. “Dean, don’t worry and let me finish. I wanted to tell you that your destiny might have been to conquer Lucifer, but you caught something else.” Dean’s heart skipped a beat as h processed what he just heard. ‘Is this really happening?’ ‘Is going to tell me he likes me?’ He quickly waved the wishful thinking aside, knowing full well that Castiel thought of him as friend, nothing more. He tried to calm his crazed heart and joked “And what’s that?” he tried giving the illusion that he was in no way freaking out, but failed, his tone filled with dread and anxiety. “My heart” and with those two words, the world stopped. The apocalypse could happen (again) and Dean couldn’t have cared less. He stared dumbfounded at his feet, trying to understand that yes, the angel did love him back, and no this wasn’t a dream. But, the silence, stretching on, was misinterpreted by the fallen angel. He heard him whisper “I’m sorry”. Quickly understanding that Cas was going to hang up, Dean scrambled up to his feet and barely had the time to say “Cas, wait don’t-“ before, click. The line was dead. Dean cursed himself for staying silent so long and ran to the bunker. Tears bubbled at the surface of his eyes and he wiped them away, not knowing that someone out there didn’t have the energy nor the time to perform this simple act. “SAM” Dean shouted as he neared the bunker not caring of someone heard him. He had to find Cas, he had to tell him. He looked up one last time at the twinkling stars and prayed ‘Please let him be okay’. But a sinner’s prayers are never answered.


	3. The void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the last chapter guys!  
> Thank you all so much for the nice comments and for leaving kudos!!  
> Also, in this chap, i decided to use a different technique so please let me know if you like it  
> Anyways, hope you like it :) 
> 
> Btw, if any of you are wondering, the black void mentioned is death and Dean's talking is in italics

Everything eventually fades away to darkness. All light, all life, returns to the endless void, nothing escaping its reaches. A black hole, where only peace resides.

_CAS!_

A place where the cries of the ones you killed never get you. A place where light is shredded, its long streaks being torn into nothingness, never getting the chance to shine for someone.

_Come one buddy! I need you!_

And he was your light, wasn’t he? A spark of hope in a life so chaotic and gruesome, it drove you up the walls. A calm presence in a world full of hate and anger. And, once again, someone you loved was ripped away, only leaving you to blame.

_I’m so stupid!_

A blackness so vast, it consumes the laughter that once illuminated your day. A soft knowing smile that made you heart skip a beat. Blue eyes that comforted you very soul.

_I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault_

A place where right and wrong have no meaning, and heroes nor villains exist. Where calm reigns and silence swallows everything. A place where he belongs.

_Cas, you didn’t deserve this_

A sleep, an eternal rest that cradles you until your once bright eyes close, yearning for the rest they deserve. Always there, never far. Just out of reach.

_You were always there for me, even when I wasn’t there for you_

An inescapable void, that reaches out, holding out arms like a conforting mother, like a lover, like a friend. Filled with promises and trust of a better place, one that isn't painful.

_I’m gonna fix this, I’m gonna find a way bring you back_

Nothing can escape the void, that natural state of everything.

_We’re gonna get you out of there_

But in the end, isn’t rest what we all want?

_I’ll never stop trying to find a way_

A soothing hand that comforts our erratic heart?

_I did this_

A voice that soothes us out of pain and doubt?

_I’ll make it all better_

Don’t be scared

_I can’t believe I did this to you_

And

_Don’t worry Cas_

Just

_I’ll_

Hold

_Never_

My

_Let_

Hand

**_Go_ **


End file.
